coda_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin Davis (Coda)
Kevin Davis is a survivor of the outbreak in Coda. History Season One Kevin is making rice in the first episode to feed the group while talking to his sister, Laurel. Later, when Harper's group arrives, Kevin confronts them and helps Noah question them. They eventually let the group in. Kevin discusses with Laurel if the new group is safe or not when Candace is attacked and killed by walkers. He watches as Harper shoots Candace in the head to prevent reanimation. He agrees with the group later on about leaving the gas station to search for other survivors. He is obviously suspicious about the new survivors in the Bar, and helps in the shootout against them once it occurs. He is promptly shot in the leg and injured. He joins Ben's group alongside the rest of his group, and is immediately suspicious of them, due to them acting strange and considering kicking the group out of their camp. Him and Laurel investigate, accidentally attracting walkers to the camp. In-Episode Decision: Both Kevin and Laurel are in danger, and the viewer must have Matt decide which one to save. Save Laurel (Dead): Matt attempts to save Laurel, successfully rescuing her, however, Kevin is promptly devoured by walkers. Laurel mourns over her brother's corpse. He later reanimates and is shot in the head by Piper. Save Kevin (Alive): Matt saves Kevin successfully, however, Laurel is bitten and devoured. After the herd is killed, Kevin lies down next to his sister's body. After Laurel reanimates, he sits there to allow himself to be killed, however, Piper shoots Laurel in the head. The following events only occur if Kevin was saved over Laurel. Kevin later goes to a cave alone. Matt joins him and Kevin confesses what happened, with Matt still reeling after saving Kevin at the cost of Laurel. Larry and Robbie learn of Kevin's misdeeds, and attack him. Kevin tries to fight back until Kari shows up and accidentally kills Larry. Ben wants Kevin exiled from the group, however, before Harper allows that to happen, another herd appears. The group must retreat, and Kevin watches as Lexie dies. He joins the RV. In the RV, Kevin is shocked to learn Piper is bitten. When the group is attacked, he is devastated at Ramona and Piper dying. He later kisses and sleeps with Renee. When Renee leaves the group, Kevin decides to go with her, and the two leave the series together to head to Savannah. Death - Chapter Four: Them (Determinant) * Walkers (Alive) * Himself (Indirectly Caused; Alive) * Laurel Davis (Indirectly Caused; Alive) * Matt Archer (Caused; Alive) * Piper Bradshaw (Zombified) While investigating the perimeter of camp, Kevin and Laurel run into a pack of walkers that do not notice them. Not wanting to risk their lives, they go back to camp just as the walkers notice them. In doing so, they led the walkers back to camp and caused the deaths of himself, Petra, and some unnamed survivors. Kevin is bitten multiple times, dying fairly quickly. Later, he reanimates into a walker, and attempts to bite Laurel. Piper ends up shooting Kevin in the head to prevent this from occurring. Killed Victims * Himself (Indirectly Caused; Determinant) * Laurel Davis (Indirectly Caused; Alive; Determinant) * Petra Weil (Indirectly Caused) * Larry Willis (Caused; Determinant) * Multiple unnamed survivors (Indirectly Caused) Appearances Trivia * He is revealed to be older than his sister, Laurel, in Chapter Two: Psychotic. * He is the first member of the original Exit 285 group to die. (Determinant) * He was originally killed off in Chapter Four, until the idea to have the viewer decide between him and his sister was brought up. Thus, he is the first character who's fate has been changed after an episode was published. Category:Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Males Category:Dead Category:Determinant Category:Unknown